


The Aurora

by SteveninRavenclaw



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveninRavenclaw/pseuds/SteveninRavenclaw
Summary: Charles looked up, filling his eyes with the flowing colorful lights. He had never seen anything like this. The waves looked so magnificent and glorious, under the background of total darkness.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Aurora

Night black as ink covered the whole sky. Nothing but some scattered stars seemed to lie on the huge cloth of black velvet. The woods stood still without a trace of wind. Everything fell back to total silence.

「Why do you take me here, Erik? It's terrifying, and cold.」Charles, surrounded by darkness, said.

「You'll see now, Charles.」Erik replied.

Magneto raised his hands in the air, as if to seize something. Then, some small light dots, like magic, started to accumulate around his hands and within a few seconds, covering the whole sky. Charles suddenly understood what Erik was doing. He was making the Aurora.

「I don't know you can do that.」Charles looked up, filling his eyes with the flowing colorful lights.  
Charles had never seen anything like this. The waves looked so magnificent and glorious, under the background of total darkness. He felt the colors slowly permeated his chest, into his heart. Two young men stood there, surrounded by such beautiful lights, and strangely, Charles felt safe.

「It's beautiful, Erik, thank you.」Charles turned to Erik and he saw that gorgeous face reflecting the glow of aurora.

「You know, Charles,」Erik sat down on the grass, looking up to the sky,「when I was a little boy, I used to make aurora in my bedroom. But my father called me a freak.」Charles barely saw Erik's eyes shining with tears, but this time, he did.

「My family was all murdered during war. I was the only one left. All this time, Charles, I was all alone.」Erik murmured to the aurora.

「I know, I know, Erik.」Charles placed his hands on Erik's and sat closer to him.

「A long time ago, you saved my life, and offered me a home. I'd like to do the same for you.」Erik looked at Charles, who could see Erik's emotion flowing underneath his watery eyes. That moment, he knew he wasn't lying.

「Come live with me, Charles. Come live with me, and you can have this aurora around you every night on your bed, in our house.」

「Of course, Erik, of course.」Charles leaned forward and gave Erik a huge hug. He could feel the heat of Erik's body, and above all, he felt home, in the boundless aurora, in Erik's arms.

...


End file.
